Trials of the Gods
by Valkyria Raven
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'HURT'. In order for Yugi and Yami to be together, Yugi must pass three trials. Will he make it? Or will he lose his soul trying? Puzzleshipping. Warnings: blood and rape.


Valkyria: Welcome to the sequel of my other songfic called ''Hurt''. Enjoy.

Raven: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

Warnings: Blood and rape. There will be warnings so if you don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

Trials of the Gods

''This cannot go on any longer Ra.'' Hathor shouted.

''It has never be done. Everyone has their time and Yugi's time is not yet.'' Ra said with narrowed eyed.

''Neither was Atemu's when he died. However you allowed it.'' Isis said, her normally calm voice filled with sorrow and anger.

''Atemu saved everyone. It was different.'' Ra said.

''And Yugi saved everyone by solving the Puzzle. He sacrificed everything, even his soul and now you cannot grand him this?'' Hathor asked enraged.

''Who would choose death over life?'' Ra asked angrily.

''Yugi would.'' a voice said and Ma'at appeared.

''Not you too Ma'at.'' Ra groaned.

''You know as well as I do that when Atemu died his soul was split in two pieces. The dark that was reborn as Yami and the light that was reborn as Yugi. Together they are whole. Apart it is torture for them. You know that if you allow Yugi to continue to live like this his soul will be destroyed and then he will never be reunited with Yami. If you don't allow them to be reunited then you are condemning them and I think this isn't something worthy of those you saved our world more than once.'' Ma'at said steadily. She had not raised her voice but every god, even Ra, flinched at the intensity of her words.

''So Great Ra. What is your decision?'' she asked.

Ra turned and looked at her with narrowed eyes and an unreadable expression on his face.

* * *

Yugi and the others had reached a secluded part of the part. The trees around them were thick. They couldn't even hear the sounds of the carnival anymore.

The place was so serene and beautiful .There was a small lake that was reflecting the moon's light. The light breeze was throwing pink sakura petals all around them, giving an almost ethereal aura to the place.

Yugi was standing in front of the lake, looking down upon it. Everywhere around him soft petal were flowing and the moon's light was illuminating him. The whole scene seemed almost surreal to his friends. A pale, broken teen surrounded by the moonlight and the soft petals. A rare and sad sight.

Suddenly a strong light appeared in the middle of lake and Ra appeared in all his glory, flowed by Hathor and Anubis.

Everyone was startled by their appearance but Yugi seemed strangely unfazed by it. He seemed almost happy that they were there.

''Tell me young hikari. Do you wish for a second chance with your yami?''Ra asked.

''I do.'' Yugi asked with a steady voice.

''Very well. We will make you take one test for each of us. If you succeed then you will be reunited with your yami. If not then your soul will be destroyed. Do you agree?'' Ra asked and he inspected the teen closely.

''I do.'' Yugi answered a second time without fear in his voice. He could hear his friend's voices but they seemed mere whispers carried by the wind.

The three gods seemed pleased with his determination.

Anubis stepped forward and he approached Yugi. Yugi faced the God that was guarding and guiding the dead, without fear. Anubis stood in front of the teen and he placed his finger on his forehead. Yugi felt a strange sensation spread through his whole body and his whole world became dark for a moment.

His friends watched with worry as their small friend collapsed on the ground.

''What have you done to him?'' Joey asked angrily. However when Ra turned to him, he instantly closed his mouth.

''We did nothing mortal. The young light is just unconscious. The trials that he will face are mere illusions. His soul has been transported into another plane.'' Ra said.

''What will happen should he lose?'' Tea asked worried.

''His soul will be destroyed.'' Ra said.

''But…'' Tea started to protest but Ra cut her off.

''I don't want to do this anymore that you do but it is the fate he will suffer if he loses. Why do you think Pharaoh Atemu's soul was trapped in the Puzzle? It wasn't his time yet he sacrificed himself to save the world. So if Yugi wants to be with the Pharaoh again, he needs to pass these tests.'' Ra said sternly.

''Can't Yugi simply get over it?'' Joey said.

''He won't. Yami is Yugi's other half. As long as he is away from him he will never be okay. He needs him as much as Yami needs him.'' Hathor said sadly.

It then that the teens realized that Yugi needed to do this. It was either take the risk and live happily ever after or he would have to live a miserable life, whishing for death every day.

* * *

When Yugi opened his eyes he was in place completely void of everything. The only thing he could see was darkness. Suddenly beneath him a monster appeared. He had a huge mouth, claws and tentacles. Yugi instantly recognized him. It was Ammit the monster that devoured the souls that failed the weighting of the heart before Ma'at.

Suddenly Ammit turned to him and before knew what was happening, Ammit had grabbed him. The teen struggled but it was in vain. Ammit kept pulling him towards him till he was half way into his mouth. Ammit then closed his jaws and Yugi let out a screech at the searing pain. The agony was so great that he was screaming with everything he got. Suddenly a voice was heard.

''Do you give up?''

''Give up what?'' he gasped.

''Give up on your quest for Yami. Otherwise you are going to spent an eternity, suffering like this.'' the voice said.

''Never. I won't give up on him.'' he cried and the pain intensified for a second before it totally disappeared.

Yugi then opened his eyes. He was in the save void place that he was before but Ammit was amiss.

''You passed.'' a voice said behind him. Yugi turned and Anubis was there.

''That was a test?'' he asked.

''That is what will happen if you should fail. Since you had the courage to face Ammit and not back down, you passed.'' Anubis said.

''Now what?'' he asked.

''It is time for the second trial. Get ready for Hathor's trial.'' Anubis said and everything around him changed.

* * *

He was no longer in a void place but in a beautiful full bloomed meadow. He was feeling so happy and serene. Suddenly a small boy passed right through him. The boy was a spitting image of himself.

''Yami wait.'' a voice said and Yugi turned around and he froze at what he saw. It was himself some years older with a beautiful woman beside him. The small boy run to them and the older Yugi picked him up.

''How is my boy?'' the older Yugi asked.

''Fine daddy.'' the small boy said. The older Yugi smiled and he put the small boy down. The boy run and the older Yugi followed him. Yugi stood his ground as the older Yugi passed right through him, closely followed by the woman. The moment the older Yugi passed through him, Yugi felt a searing pain in his heart. It was a combination of despair, hopelessness and loneliness. Suddenly the whole place froze and Hathor appeared beside him.

''What is this?'' Yugi asked.

''The future if you want it to be.'' Hathor said.

''What do you mean the future?'' Yugi asked puzzled.

''Simple Yugi. If you chose to go back now, you will live a normal life. You will a find a beautiful woman that will love more than anything and she will give a beautiful and healthy child. You will live the rest of your days with her and your child till your time comes.'' Hathor said calmly.

Yugi looked at her for a moment. He then closed his eyes and smiled.

''As tempting as your offer sounds, I will have to decline.'' Yugi said and he opened his eyes.

''Why is that?'' Hathor asked a bit surprised.

''Cause I would live in a lie. When my future self passed through me I felt what he feels. I felt despair, hopelessness and loneliness. I also felt the void Yami left in my heart. I have no doubt that this woman will love me but I will never be able to love her and I would feel guilty for that every time of every day. So I prefer to die and be with Yami rather than live in a lie for the rest of my life. So as I said before I would have to decline your tempting offer Hathor.'' Yugi said and he looked the great goddess straight in her eyes.

Hathor looked back at him and smiled.

''You passed.'' she said.

* * *

Suddenly everything around him changed. He looked around him and he was in the middle of a maze. A maze that looked very familiar.

''Do you recognize this place?'' Ra asked from behind him.

''The maze inside the Millennium Puzzle.'' Yugi answered.

''You are right. For your final test you have to find Yami somewhere inside that maze and you don't have much time. Also a word of caution. Inside the puzzle there are traps. If you fall into any one of them your soul will be destroyed. So are you ready to face this final trial or are you going to forfeit?'' Ra asked.

''I came this far. I won't give up.'' Yugi said steadily.

Ra nodded and he disappeared. Yugi then started walking through the vast maze.

Many times he came into a dead end and other times he faced various traps which caused him cuts, bruises and lacerations all around his body. He was getting weaker by the minute and the pain wasn't helping. After some time he noticed that the maze was steadily getting darker and colder. He closed his eyes and he tried to take a deep breath. His whole body was hurting and pleading him to stop and lay down but he didn't. He continued despite the pain. He reached another door and opened it. Suddenly a huge blast of shadow magic, blasted him to the opposite wall, braking his ankle and wrist and caused his head to bleed.

Yugi felt disoriented for a second. His whole body was killing him. He tried to stand up but he failed and fell back down.

''Give up.'' Ra's voice was heard.

''Never.'' Yugi whispered and he started crawling towards another destination, leaving a bloody trial behind him. He closed his eyes and tried to focus all his remaining energy on locating Yami. He felt warmth near him and he followed it. That feeling lead him to a door with the eye of Horus engraved in. He shakily stood on his good foot and he opened the door. When he pushed it open however he fell back down. He crawled into the room and took a look around him. It looked like a throne room. Slaves were bowed to the floor before their masters and the priests were guarding the throne and their Pharaoh. On the throne, in all his glory, sat Yami. However that Yami was different. He looked more evil, more sadistic. When Yami's eyes fell on him, he smirked and he rose from his throne.

''Well well. Look what we have here. A pathetic teen that couldn't say goodbye and move on.'' Yami said and he stood in front of him.

''Yami..'' Yugi groaned but Yami harshly stepped on his broken wrist causing Yugi to let out an unearthly scream.

''Pathetic.'' Yami spat and he grabbed Yugi by the front of his shirt and he lifted him clear of the floor.

''Miss me?'' he asked with a sadistic smirk.

''What happened to you?'' he managed to ask through his pain.

''Nothing dearest hikari. This is the true me.'' Yami said and his eyes glowed for a moment and the room changed into a magnificent royal bedchamber. Yami walked with Yugi towards the bed and threw him there. He waved his hand and Yugi's clothes changed in a simple loincloth. He hands and feet were chained in each of the bed posts forcing him to lay spread eagle. Yami approached him with a lusty gleam in his eyes, causing Yugi to shiver.

**GRAPHIC SCENE STARTS**

''Yami?'' Yugi asked unsure.

Yami kept approaching the teen, while shedding his clothes. When he was bare, he climbed on the bed and sat beside Yugi, stroking the various bruises and lacerations.

''You are so beautiful with all this blood on your alabaster skin. It is so arousing.'' Yami said and he leaned down and licked the blood from Yugi's chest, causing Yugi to shiver. Yami raised his eyes to Yugi's amethyst ones and he smirked when he saw fear and dread there. One of his hands traveled to Yugi's loincloth and with a snap of his wrist he took it away, leaving Yugi completely bare. Yugi blushed from embarrassment and he turned his head to side closing his eyes. However he opened them, when he felt Yami's hand on his member. He turned towards Yami.

''I am begging you Yami. Stop.'' Yugi pleaded with tears running down his face.

Yami smirked down at him and he settled between Yugi legs, still stroking Yugi's slowly hardening member. He then released Yugi's member and he proceed to stroke every inch of Yugi's body, enjoying the feeling of the soft flesh slicked with sweat and blood.

''Please stop.'' Yugi pleaded again.

''Why should I when you seem to enjoy it.'' he said with a smirk and he took his bloody hand away from Yugi's chest and he stroked his own member. When he was sure that his member was well slicked he stopped and he grabbed Yugi's hips.

''Aren't I nice to use your precious blood and slick up my cock so I won't fuck you dry?'' he asked with a demonic smirk. Yugi whimpered at that. Yami took the chance and thrusted to the hilt with one hard thrust.

Yugi threw his head back and screamed. He felt his insides being ripped apart. Every pain till now seemed like a mere joke compared to this. Yami continued his fast and hard pace taking pleasure for Yugi's screams.

Suddenly Yugi let out a moan out of pleasure and not pain, when Yami hitc his prostate. Yami without stopping leaned down and kissed him hard. When he broke the kiss he said with a smirk ''you seem to enjoy this.'' he said.

Yugi couldn't even breathe let alone speak from the agony he was. Yami laughed at this and he grabbed Yugi member, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Yugi cried out and he released much to his shame. Yami laughed at this and with a groan he released inside of Yugi, burning his torn entrance with his salty seed.

**END OF GRAPHIC SCENE**

Yami slipped out of Yugi with a satisfied groan and took a look at the broken teen in his hands. With a wave of his hand Yugi's clothes were back and the chains disappeared. However none of his wounds closed. The pain and the bleeding were still there.

Yami leaned down at him and smirked.

''Are you happy that you risked everything just to get me back?'' Yami asked.

Yugi turned his eyes towards him and he let out a pained smile.

''I am happy. I would do it aagain if I had to. I would never give up.'' he whispered.

Yami's smirk then turned into a smile.

''You passed.'' he said and with that he disappeared.

* * *

The whole room was covered in darkness. Yugi turned around and saw Hathor, Ra and Anubis before him. Yugi tried to sit up but he couldn't.

''Save your strength little light. Your Yami will be here soon.'' Ra said.

''Ma'at went to fetch him although I think he will be a bit pissed that you were hurt.'' Hathor said.

''YUGI.'' Yami's voice was heard and Yami appeared with Ma'at on his side. When he saw Yugi he run to his side and enveloped him to a hug.

''Why did you do it?'' Yami asked with tears in his beautiful crimson eyes. Yugi raised his hand and wiped Yami's tears away.

''You are worth it.'' Yugi whispered and he cuddled closer to his Yami.

''But you were hurt. You were raped by someone who looked like me.'' Yami cried.

''I knew he wasn't you so don't worry. All that matters is that you and I are going to be together now.'' Yugi said with a smile.

''Since you succeeded, I see no reason not to let you join your Yami and be together.'' Ra said with a gentle smile.

* * *

Everything around Yami and Yugi shined for a while and then they found themselves in the park where Yugi's friends were. They were surprised when they saw Yami and Yugi together.

''You did it Yugi.'' Joey said happy for his small friend.

''I did and now I am with my Yami again.'' Yugi said and he leaned closer to his Yami's embrace. Yami smiled and he wrapped his arms around his smaller light.

''We are so happy for you.'' Ryou said with a smile.

''It's time to go Yugi.'' Ra said

Yami and Yugi nodded and they turned towards their friends.

''We will never forget you.'' Yami said with a smile.

''Never. You are the best friends anyone could ever have.'' Yugi as he started to disappear along with Yami.

''Tell our yamis they better behave.'' Ryou said with a smile.

''Or there will be hell to pay when we get there.'' Malik said.

Yugi and Yami's laughter was the last thing the teens heard before Yugi, Yami and the three gods disappeared.

''At least he is happy now.'' Tea said with a smile.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes and he looked around him. He was with Yami by his side. Both were dressed in Egyptian royal clothes and jewelry. Yugi took a look at himself and saw that his wounds were healed. He felt Yami grab his hand and turned and saw him smiling at him. Yugi leaned up and he gave him a small kiss on the lips which Yami happily returned. When they broke Yami told him with a smile.

''Welcome to the Afterlife habibi.''

* * *

Valkyria: There you go. This is the sequel of ''Hurt''. I'm not sure about Ammit but I improvised a bit for the needs of the story.

Raven: Tell us what you think with a nice review. Pretty please.

Valkyria: Stay tuned for the final part called ''Truly Madly Deeply.'' It is a sonfic based on this song.


End file.
